At least one example embodiment relates to an image processing system, and more particularly, to an image signal processor for correcting distortion of an image and a method of operating the same.
When a camera uses an inexpensive or a low-performance lens, an image output from the camera may be distorted, which needs to be corrected.
However, to correct the distortion of the image, an image signal processor needs to be able to access a necessary part of the image.